


Shitty Neighbors

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Edd are neighbors. A collection of meetings and experiences may lead to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin gets locked out of his apartment and has to take shelter from the heat in Edds apartment for a bit.

I'd never talked to this guy before, but today was an unlucky one for me. I saw him a few times walking to his car, taking out his garbage, and occasionally check the mail. The first day I moved into the complex, he knocked on my door and offered me a plate of cookies he had baked. He always did this for new neighbors that move in. His name was Edd, he had a gap in his two front teeth, and always wore this black beanie with two strips on each side of it.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, just come knock on my door. I'm always home. Welcome to the neighborhood." Edd said enthusiastically. That was our first encounter. We would say hello when we passed each other, but other than that, he didn't talk to anyone.

Fiddling with my pockets, I sighed. "Shit." I locked my keys inside my own apartment. Pulling my baseball cap off, I ruffled my hair in frustration before slipping it back on. I didn't want to knock on this nerds door, not even for this. But, it was over one hundred degrees Fahrenheit and I wasn't going to get stuck outside. Quickly, I called a locksmith, which was gonna cost me about fifty bucks, before walking to Edds door.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I knocked a few times. Some mumbling came from the other side of the door before the lock turned. Edd had the door chain locked, so I only saw one eye peak out. "Oh, hello there neighbor. Hold on for a moment, please." He asked politely. Edd closed the door and unlocked the door chain, opening the door once more. "How can I help you?"

"I locked myself out of my place and because its so hot, I was wondering if you could let me sit inside while I wait for someone to open it." I smiled a bit, hoping to seem inviting. I didn't want to intrude, but I had no choice.

"Why of course. Come in, don't mind my cats. They like visitors since we don't get many often." Edds apartment was similar to mine, but there were some differences. His kitchen was clean, organized, two little saucers with food and water sat on the floor by the fridge. He had a little brown carpet in front of his sink. Edds living room had one couch, a loveseat, a coffee table, and an entertainment center. A record player with a shelf of records sat on one side, a television and a shelf of DVDs sat on the over side. Suddenly, I felt two cats rub against my legs. An orange and white striped cat was rubbing its face on my left leg, and a greyish colored cat was on my right leg. Edd chuckled.

"The orange one is an American shorthair named Charlie. She really likes you. And the other one is a Russian Blue named Blue. He is a little jealous." I just nodded.

"Ah, I don't know a lot about cats. I'm a dog person." Edd smiled a bit. 

"I see. What kind of dogs do you own? Oh, please take your shoes off." I slipped off my boots before stepping off the tile and onto the carpet. I rubbed my neck a little before answering his question.

"A Pomeranian..." Edd laughed a little.

"That's adorable. Whats the name?" Edd sat down on his couch and I quickly joined him, unfortunately, his two cats were sitting on both sides of him like a barrier of cat.

"Her name is Jellybean. She's got a black fluffy coat, too." This guy really loved his animals. I was surprised when I looked up at Edd, he was smiling from ear to ear. 

"You should have her over sometime! I'm sure Charlie and Blue would love to have her visit us. They've been quite lonely." Edd exclaimed before turning his head to the television. Apparently, there was a commercial for a television show he seemed to be extremely interested in. Sadly enough, I was always interested.

"You like that show?" I asked him, not sure how he'd react at first to the question. Edd turned his head to me and gawked at me. 

"Of course! Supernatural is my favorite television program! Do you like this show?" I smirked. This guy was so weird, but I knew we were gonna be friends.

"Yeah I do. It's a personal favorite of mine as well." Edd offered me a drink from his fridge. I declined, since I wasn't going to be there for awhile. Suddenly, I got a call from the locksmith.

"Oh, is that the person thats going to unlock your door for you?" I nodded. "I see, well it was nice chatting with you. Let me know if you want to come over again. I'm sure it will be fun to have over you and Jellybean for the season premiere of Supernatural. That is, if you'd like." He blushed. And damn, he was cute when he blushed.

Clearing my throat, I replied. "Uh, sure. I'll bring over something to eat if thats cool with you. I know it comes on next week, so just let me know what I should bring over." Edd shook my hand and walked me out the door. I sighed as I walked to my door, greeting the locksmith.


End file.
